1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug-in connector with an insulator duct disposed at least partially within a housing.
2. Discussion of the Background
Plug-in connectors are mechanical components, which realize a conducting connection on the physical layer. The individual plug-in connectors are conventionally specially adapted to the physical properties of the cable, to its technical, transmission-related parameters and uses. In the following description, the term “plug-in connector” includes plugs as well as sockets.
Plug-in connectors are used for various purposes in housings conducting for the reduction of electromagnetic radiation or more generally fixed in or on conducting plug carriers, which can also serve as the earth terminal. Fixed in or on such plug carriers, the fixed connectors can be connected to loose and/or otherwise similarly fixed complementary connectors. In particular, standardised connectors or respectively plug-in connectors for the connection of computers to peripheral devices, which are referred to as trapeze connectors, D-sub connectors, USB-A plug connectors or USB B connectors, EURO network connectors or as TMC connectors, are known from computer technology. LAN, TAE, SFP housings and connectors for optical transmitters, CF (Compact Flash) are further examples. In principle, the invention can be applied to almost all plug-in connectors apart from, for example, coaxial plug-in connectors.
A plug-in connector is known from the utility model specification DE 2006 015 908 U1, in which an insulator duct consisting of a synthetic-material element, which forms several openings for conducting terminals, for example, electrical lines, and at least two outer surfaces, is surrounded by a conducting plug-in connector housing, which leaves open at least two outer surfaces of the insulator duct. The use of an insulator element manufactured from an electrically insulating material for the formation of the insulator duct is also known from this utility model specification.
Within the known plug-in connector itself, a non-conducting cross-sectional area is formed within a duct between a first and a second outer surface, wherein the conducting terminal is formed within the said insulator duct between the first and the second outer surface. Electromagnetic radiation can pass through this non-conducting cross-sectional area of the insulator duct from the one contact surface to the other. The larger the non-conducting cross-sectional area within the duct, the smaller will be the radiation frequency, from which the radiation can penetrate the said non-conducting cross-sectional area in order to pass from one outer surface to the other outer surface, and is finally emitted. The connectors known from the prior art have the disadvantage that they provide large non-conducting cross-sectional areas and accordingly allow a broad spectrum of electromagnetic radiation to pass. For example, a housing with connectors fixed in cut-outs in the housing cannot provide an optimum shielding from emitted electromagnetic radiation. In particular, in view of future, more stringent test conditions up to high frequencies, it will be difficult to observe the limit values.